Truth Behind The Lies
by Melodyc Waters
Summary: Some characters OOC yuri UxS. What happens when Usagi finds out that her future isn't all it seems to be and is actually more horrible then she ever could of imagined. Especially when her closes friends all turn on her? Fixed Ch. 5's mistakes, Now longer
1. Chapter 1

Just like all my other SM stories this too is Yuri. The main coupling is Usagi and Seiya. This is another one of my why do you never see Uranus and Neptune in the 30th Centenary even during Diamond's attacks (Like "The True Senshi Way") however this one is rated R because the reason why in this one is much darker. (Though the actual R chapters won't be until later.)

Also if you like the Inners, Mamoru, Pluto and/or the cats and/or would get upset ad them being mean or evil against Usagi I suggest you leave because you won't like this story. (Some People like them but won't mind the fact that they are mean here. I'm like that with Venus.) It's not that I have anything against them, it's just that I can see them also going against her at some point in the series. They could go either way so to speak.

This story follows the anime Series only instead of going between both the anime and the manga. It is about a year and a half after the Starlights left and after the attack with Galaxia Mamoru didn't return to America again. (The college wouldn't let him sign up again after he never showed up the first time.)

Usagi sighed as she looked at another bad mark on her test. It might have been still passing but she knew her parents weren't going to be too pleased with it. It wasn't entirely her fault. She had been very busy not only as a student but as a sailor scout as well. Only her parents didn't know that side of her. Every once in a while she was tempted to tell them thinking that if they knew they would go easier on her about her grades however Luna forbid her from telling anyone about it, parents or otherwise.

Ever since the Starlights left though things the scouts had to fight in the past (from Beryl to SuperS) were popping up. Apparently many different inactive or hidden enemies decided to stay that way thanks to Galaxia but when she left decided it was a free for all. A day didn't go by that some enemy showed up. Usagi or rather Sailor Moon was the only one who could finish off the monsters as well. The other scouts might have been stronger but they still didn't have their own finishing attack yet. The eight planetary senshi didn't get a finishing move against enemies until they reached Eternal (there at super right now)

At the moment she was running late for a meeting at Rei's shrine. Another monster had shown up and she had to take care of it before she could get there and the battle ran over since it was only her and getting the thing to stay still long enough for her attack to work was a challenge.

As she approached the shrine she heard voices coming from inside. They didn't sound too pleased. Usagi let out a heavy sigh and started to open the door when she heard Rei speak. "Where is that idiot!?" She said angrily. "How the Hell should I know!" Mamoru answered back equally as pissed. "Aren't you her boyfriend?" Minako answered emphasizing the word boyfriend. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean I keep track of her at all times!"

"She always does this. If she showed up on time that would be a real shock." Ami answered lifting her head from the book she was reading. "Why do you think I bring something to read to the meetings?" She continued. "Ami's right. She's not that responsible. I'm surprised she's Queen in the future." Makoto added in. "Don't tell me she's like this in the future too!" Mamoru asked looking straight at Pluto. Unfortunately she is. Even in the future she still doesn't always arrive on time or when she should." Setsuna answered back with a sigh.

"Great so I'm stuck with that Bitch as a Queen who can't even get her act together by the future! How wonderful." Rei said saying the last part sarcastically. "You know I am looking forward to the future less and less. Especially after hearing this." Mamoru said.

"I don't blame you after all she isn't only bad just with time but also with her powers as well." Makoto added. "I know. Think about it, who besides her would have saved Galaxia and Mistress Nine instead of destroying them. After all it's true that they became good, but if they didn't then the world would have been destroyed! All because of her kindness and dislike of killing people she feels could still be good." Minako said.

"And remember that wasn't the first time she let someone leave because she feels they are good now. Remember the four sisters or the twins before them. She should have just killed them! But no, instead of taking care of them the way she should 

of the 'Heals' them instead and lets them live in peace. What if they decide to turn evil again? After all if they were evil once there's no saying they can't go back." -Ami

"I agree, our princess is far to kind for her own good and eventually it could be the end of us all if she doesn't learn to fight and kill the way she's supposed to. Next time she decided to 'Heal' an enemy they might return again and using her weakness kills her and us off!" -Makoto

"Our princess is worthless! Are you _sure_ that there is no other option for our future besides her?" –Rei

"No, in order for the future to be what you saw, as well as Chibi-Usa she must marry Mamoru in the future and become Queen…" Setsuna started saying however could not finish because Mamoru broke her off.

"Great so I stuck with her for the rest of my life! She's obviously fucking idiot! Damn, if it wasn't for Chibi-Usa I wouldn't be with her at all!" -Mamoru

"How did poor little Chibi-Usa wind up with an idiot like Usagi as her mother in the first place? I hope when she is born you do most of the raising so that she is more like you in the future instead of the incompetent fool her mother is." –Rei

"I agree, if Usagi continues at the rate she's going our future will be doomed, as well as little Chibi-Usa. However I know of the future a little better then you." Setsuna said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Why, what's going to happen!?" All of the senshi and Mamoru answered at once. (If you didn't notice Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru aren't here at the moment. Haruka had a race and Michiru is supporting her from the side lines. The others knew that they were going to be late to the meeting. Hotaru on the other hand is at School doing an after school activity)

'Simple in the future when Mamoru and Usagi wed before they do you are going to hand Usagi a written contract under the oath of the moon stating that after both of you say your I Do's and are officially husband and wife All control over Usagi's power and the future is now yours. Now instead of using her power when and how she wants only you can tell her when to use her power. Other wise her power will be sealed inside her body, her having no access to it." Setsuna answered back smiling.

"Wait is that possible!?" Mamoru asked back.

"Yes is it? After all the power was a right given to her at birth long ago on the moon." –Ami

"This is why the contract is written under the oth of the moon. Once she agrees to the oath anything she says or agrees to will become true, including control of her power." –Setsuna

"So in a sense she becomes my personal power servant doing what ever I tell her." Mamoru said with a smile on his face.

"More like your personal power slave." Rei said laughing.

"The contract also makes her agree to have no part in actually running the future as well. The only thing she'll be able to do what you tell her while you on the other hand are the true ruler. Which is why Chibi-Usa won't turn out the way her mother did. Didn't you notice the way Chibi-Usa has almost no respect for Usagi?" –Setsuna

"So in other words I get all the fun of the future and control of it well Usagi on the other hand gets all the bull shit work and none of the Glory!? I love my future!" –Mamoru

Usagi who was still standing on the other side hearing everything they were saying couldn't take any more. She though her future would be for the most part peaceful and calm. She knew there would be a problem here and there but other then that she thought everything would be perfect in the future. Now all her dreams and hopes were shattered, and the truth was much, much uglier then she ever could have imagined.

Usagi couldn't take any more of her friends talk about her 'Slave Life' in the future and ran. Alerting the others to her presence.

"What the Hell!" Rei said hearing the sound of someone running. She took a look outside her sliding door to see Usagi fleeing down the stems crying. "Guys we have a problem, I think Usagi might have heard everything we just said!" She said turning to them.

"This is bad. Now what do we do?" –Makoto

"Yeah not that she knows I can't see her going with the plan." -Minako

"That stupid bitch might ruin the future now!" –Rei

"I won't let my future paradise and daughter be killed off just because that stupid bitch doesn't want her future!" -Mamoru

"Good I'm glad to hear you say that, because the future can still happen as I said it would. You're just going to have to push Usagi to it instead of her agreeing to it on her own." -Setsuna

"How do I do that?" Mamoru asked her curios.

"It's not going to be easy but it's the only way that the future can be made. In the future you and Usagi get married because Usagi is pregnant in her senior year of High-School. You must make sure that happens by any means possible. Even if you have to force your self on her. After she becomes pregnant she doesn't want to raise a child by herself and won't want her daughter to be alone with out a father so her kindness works against her and she agrees to the terms just so her daughter can have a happy life." –Setsuna

"You mean rape her?" Mamoru asked

"If that is the only way she can get pregnant then yes. I will tell you the exact date that Chibi-Usa was conceived that way you know when you must force her to have sex with you." Setsuna continued.

"You think her parents will allow it?" Ami asked.

"Her parents are going to kick her out when she returns home. Her last bad grade on a test is what forces her out on the street. Mamoru if you wish you can practice what must be done to her in the future if you wish to take her in. She might be upset now but once her family throws her out she won't be as likely to say no. Especially if the rest of you don't take her in." She said then eying the other four in the room.

"That's fine with me. I've been waiting for that bitch to put out for a while now! If she doesn't want to put out herself I'll make her put out!" -Mamoru

"So then the rest of you can't take her in. I will make sure to let Haruka and Michiru know as well." –Setsuna

**With Usagi **(while they were talking Usagi was running from them and towards the exit of the shrine)

Usagi didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away from them. Away from her so called friends and boyfriend. She knew she messed up sometimes but never that bad. She thought her friends still had respect for her and her Boyfriend truly did love her, however she was wrong, dead wrong.

As she continued to run she didn't notice the three approaching the shrine smack she ran straight into them knocking the tallest of the three over.

"What the… Koneko chan?" Haruka said. She then noticed the face that Usagi was crying and was very upset about something, though she had no Idea what. Usagi on the other hand just continued to cry on Haruka.

The two looked at each other. They knew something had to be seriously wrong for Usagi to be like this, she was usually happy and didn't like showing that she was upset, not wanting to worry her friends.

As Haruka continued to try to calm her down and see what was wrong that could make her so upset Michiru decided to run to the shrine to get the inners. Maybe one of them knew what was wrong.

Ok that's it for this chapter. As you can tell this story isn't quite as light as my other two stories are. Even Destroyed Hope is lighter then this one. What's going to happen to poor Usagi? If you wish to find out please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

On a side note I have started chapter 5 of "The True Senshi Way" on my website, under my blog, if anyone is interested in reading how the next chapter is going to start off (I hope to have the chapter done by Friday but we'll see) Also if you have any questions about any of my fics you could always post it on my form. Though for that you would have to register first. Till next time

-Winlyx-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**I did a little editing in the first chapter towards the end so for those of you who skipped it Hotaru is no longer part of the group with the princess. She is actually at school at the moment and not with any of the senshi.**

Neither Haruka nor Michiru knew what was wrong with their princess but they both wanted to find out. Seeing her cry as she rand from the shrine was not a good sign. Had a monster attacked? Was there danger again? Or did something worse happen? While Haruka tried to help Usagi calm down Michiru went to where she hoped the others would be, to figure out what was going on.

As Michiru approached the shrine she heard the inners talking. 'Good, at least there alright' she thought. However when she ran inside the room where she heard them talking she was surprised to see not only the inners there and everything looking normal but Setsuna and Mamoru where there as well.

"Um… Is everything alright?" Michiru asked clearly confused as to what was going on and why her princess was so upset if everything was fine. (I know it's out of character but just this once)

"Oh Michiru, there you are. Where's Haruka?" Setsuna asked just realizing that Michiru was in the room (she didn't hear what Michiru had asked).

"Haruka's outside with Usagi. When we arrived she was really upset and nearly knocked the both of us down. Is everything alright?' –Michiru

"Yes everything's fine. The princess just found out something about her future that has her a little upset I'm afraid" –Setsuna

"Oh, what? It must be bad something big with how upset she was." –Michiru

"Not really. Usagi just has a habit of blowing everything out or proportion or over exaggerating." –Rei

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked with a little doubt in her voice. It was true that at times Usagi could be a little out of sorts with small problems at times but the way she was when she ran into her and Haruka was much more then just a little thing.

"Yes, she just doesn't like what she over herd about her future. It isn't that big of a deal." –Setsuna

"Ok… I see. Is there anything Haruka and I could do to help?" Michiru asked, meaning help cheer the princess up or at least calm her down and explain to her that the problem at hand wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yes, actually there is one thing. Tonight the princess is going to call you and Haruka very upset. She will tell you that her parents kicked her out and that none of the inners would take her in. She might also mention that she doesn't want to stay with Mamoru and she'll ask to stay with you, Haruka, and Hotaru. When she does you must tell her no. No matter how much she begs. She must stay with Mamoru once her parents kick her out. Staying with anyone else besides him might throw the future into chaos and Crystal Tokyo will no longer exist." –Setsuna

"Won't she want to stay with you anyway? After all you two are boyfriend and girlfriend and fut6ure wife and husband." Michiru asked Mamoru.

"No, unfortunately because of what she just over heard she won't want to be anywhere near me for a while." –Mamoru

"I see, and what exactly did she overhear?" –Michiru

"As I said before it's nothing important to the future and the future will still be the exact same as it is now. You just have to make sure tonight when she calls you to say no. Make sure Haruka knows to say no too." –Setsuna

"I see." Michiru answered. Now she was positive that there was more going on then what she was being told.

"If you like though Haruka could give Usagi a ride home. That way she can calm down a little before meeting her parents." –Setsuna

Michiru was a little shocked by this remark but quickly regained her composure.

"That would most likely be best. Haruka and I will take her home." –Michiru

"Ok make sure you take her straight home though. It's best if everything that is meant to happen today happens soon." –Setsuna

Michiru then said her good byes and left. She still had doubt though on what she was told and what happened with her princess.

As soon as Michiru left the others were jumping with questions.

"Why did you tell her to give Usagi a ride home? –Rei

"Yeah what happens if Usagi decided to tell them on the way home what she heard?" –Minako

Similar questions were asked to Setsuna from the other three before she raised her hand in a motion for them to stop.

"I realize you're all upset but don't be. Don't worry, as long as they take her straight home neither one of them will find out anything." –Setsuna

"Why not? Both of them are pretty smart when it comes to things like this." –Ami

"Because the princess won't let anything besides the fact that she's upset be known to the outers." –Setsuna

"What do you mean?' –Makoto

"I mean that the outers including myself can't read the princess the way you inners can. Haruka and Michiru have no clue of how to approach their princess when it comes to seeing her upset and there for don't know how to tell what's wrong. Only another inner can really understand Usagi." –Setsuna

"Come to think of it, even we have a hard time getting the princess to tell us what's wrong, and we're supposed to be the closes senshi. If we have to pry for months to get her to tell us anything then in only a couple of minutes there is no way that Haruka and Michiru could learn anything." –Rei

"Then the future will still be the same!" –Mamoru

"Yes everything will be fine. As long as Usagi goes home tonight the future will be just fine." –Setsuna

The others began talking again about how great the future would be once Usagi lost control of her own power and Mamoru gained control of it.

**With Haruka and Michiru**

When Michiru went back to Haruka she had discovered that Usagi had fallen asleep while Haruka was trying to comfort her.

"Michiru did you find anything out?' –Haruka

"Not as much as I would of liked. Did Usagi tell you anything?" –Michiru

"No, she fell asleep while still too upset to really tell me anything. What about the inners?" Setsuna? Mamoru" –Haruka

"I saw them. They said everything's find and that Usagi is just over reacting but…" –Michiru

"But?" -Haruka

"It feels like they were hiding something. II can't see the princess getting as upset as she was form something small." -Michiru

I agree you couldn't get them to tell you more?" –Haruka

"No" -Michiru

"So what should we don now? I would really like to find out what happened." –Haruka

"So would I but I think the only way we'll find out is from Usagi herself." –Michiru

"So what should we do now" -Haruka

"I don't know but it isn't good for Usagi to be sleeping on the ground" –Michiru

Haruka gently picked the sleeping Usagi up before asking "Should we take her home?" Michiru paused fro a second before giving her answer "No, we should take her to our place."

**Later that Night**

Usagi woke up not sure of where she was. She didn't recognize the room she was in. Suddenly Hotaru came into the room in her nightgown sniffing with fresh tears in her eyes. "Haruka-papa I had a bad dream." She said not noticing Usagi was on the sofa. "Hotaru?" Usagi said confused. Was she at Haruka and Michiru's place? Hearing

Hearing Usagi's voice Hotaru looked over."Usagi-san ? What are you doing here?"Hotaru asked confused. "I'm not sure. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago. Are you ok?" –Usagi

"No, I had a bad dream." –Hotaru

""Aw… Don't worry Hotaru. You'll be ok, it was only a dream. It can't hurt you." Usagi said trying to comfort the youngest senshi. As Usagi continued to comfort Hotaru Haruka and Michiru heard noise coming from their living room.

"Koneko you're up" –Haruka

"Haruka san" –Usagi

"Haruka-papa" –Hotaru

"Hotaru—chan what are you doing up so late? "Michiru

"I had a bad dream but I'm ok now. Usagi helped me." –Hotaru

"Ok well since you're all better now then I can tuck you in. Come on Hotaru. You shouldn't be up this late." –Haruka

"ok Haruka papa." Hotaru said walking up to her room with Haruka. She knew that Haruka and Michiru most likely wanted to talk to Usagi alone. (Though she's still young she does sometimes act older then her age, both in the anime and manga.)

After Haruka walked Hotaru upstairs Michiru decided to talk to her princess.

"Usagi-chan are you alright?" –Michiru

"Koneko chan is everything aright?" –Haruka

"Hm… yeah everything's fine. Why?" Usagi asked not yet recalling what had happened to her hours before when she overheard her friends talking. "And how did I get at your place?" She continued.

"When we came to Rei's shrine for the senshi meeting we ran into you. You were really upset princess." –Michiru

"Are you sure everything's alright?" –Haruka

After recalling her own memories about the shrine tears almost immediately began forming in her eyes. She remembered everything including what her future was supposed to be and how all of her friends had turned on her.

"Princess" "Koneko" both outers said at once. Concerned about their princess since she had started to cry again. They both knew that what ever had her upset was something much bigger then Setsuna had tried to make it.

However no matter how much Haruka and Michiru tried to get Usagi to tell them what was wrong and why she was so upset she would say it was nothing or that they didn't need to worry about it. Usagi felt like her friends (the inners, Setsuna and Mamoru) took her more as a burden then a friend and she didn't want Haruka and Michiru to see her as the same way so she didn't want to dump out all her problems on the two of them. After a long attempt on Haruka and Michiru's behalf on trying to figure out what was making Usagi so up set and getting no answers they decided to try a different subject.

"Usagi it's pretty late, I'm sure your parents are getting worried about you, since we don't have your home number we couldn't contact them." Haruka said. "If you want you can call them. Here I'll show you where the phone is." She continued. After Haruka showed Usagi where the phone was she went back into the living room with Michiru in order to give Usagi some privacy while talking with her parents.

"I don't like this." Haruka said angry. "Why won't she tell us, I know there's something that's really bothering her!" She continued.

"I don't know, but I think what ever the problem is I think it has to do with the inners." –Michiru

"Why do you think that?" –Haruka

"Because if it didn't she would most likely be with them and they could help her a lot better then us." –Michiru

"I see, so it's true, in the end the inners can deal with the inners better and the outers can deal with the outers." –Haruka

"Unfortunately that's the way it works. That's why the inners got along so well in the past and the outers kind of kept out of their way and vice versa." –Michiru

"Then what are we supposed to do? If the inners are making our princess this upset then it's up to us to help her!" –Haruka

"I don't know, and I don't know if we can even trust Mamoru at this moment either." –Michiru

"What why!" –Haruka

Michiru then explained what Setsuna told her about if Usagi asked to live with them until she could make it on her own.

"That doesn't make sense! If Usagi was truly that upset about living with him shouldn't the answer be yes!" –Haruka

"I agree, however Setsuna said in order for Crystal Tokyo to come in to reality she needed to be with him, no matter how much she didn't want to be." –Michiru

"So we just say no and watch her possibly become even more upset. Or worse in danger!" –Haruka

"But at the same time if we say yes we'll be going against our future and Setsuna." –Michiru

Haruka paused at this. Not knowing how to respond.

"So what do we do when she asks?" –Michiru

"I don't know." Haruka answered. This would be so much easier if we knew exactly what was going on!" She said in frustration.

"I know. If we decide to say no then we may be upsetting her more or worse yet putting her in danger, but if we say yes we could be putting the future in danger, not to mention going against Setsuna" –Michiru

The idea of going against Setsuna was not appealing to either of them at all. Though Haruka was technically the leader of the outers because Setsuna was so much older she acted as leader instead of Haruka. Both of them in a way looked up to her and respected her, and now that they were stuck with such a bad position wasn't appealing. Though they would never want to upset their princess going against Setsuna was just as bad in their minds.

When Usagi came back out she looked even more upset then before.

"Koneko chan are you alright?" Haruka asked seeing she was on the verge of crying again.

"Yeah I'm" sniff "fine, I just need to go." Usagi said trying to get away from her outers before they hated her too, her life was slowly falling apart.

"Do you want me to take you home?" –Haruka

"No, it's alright. I'll just walk" –Usagi

"This late at night, it's too dangerous. I'll take you." –Haruka

Michiru took a breath before talking. Saying this to the princess wasn't going to be easy

"Your parents told you not to come back that they were going to kick you out didn't they." -Michiru

"How did you…" –Usagi

"Setsuna told me at the shrine." –Michiru

Usagi couldn't answer her and just looked away in shame. 'Great' she thought 'now the outers hate me too. Maybe I really am as worthless and weak as everyone feels I am.'

"Koneko-chan if you want you can stay here tonight. Then tomorrow you can decide what to do." –Haruka

"No it's alright, besides I don't want to burden you." –Usagi

"You're not a burden koneko chan, besides it's getting really late anyway. So why don't you head yup to the guest room for the night. Here I'll show you where it is." Then before Usagi could argue any farther Haruka walked her upstairs to the guest room (I don't know Haruka and Michiru's house so I'm making this up as I go)

After walking her upstairs then coming back down Michiru looked at Haruka both hoping that letting her stay the night didn't cause problems with the future or worse problems between them and Setsuna.

Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry about any grammar mistakes in this chapter. I wrote it in the middle of the night and was too tired to proof read, but if someone wants to take care of it for me please be my guest, then just leave the errors in the review or better yet my site found on my home page. I also want to point out that in this story Haruka loves Usagi like a Knight loves her princess NOT as lovers. The only one Haruka loves like that is Michiru and no one else. Haruka considers Usagi almost like a sister or child, she loves her the way she loves Hotaru to an extent and cares for her as that and nothing else. Now that you are finished reading this chapter please_**review**_. Until next time

-Winlyx


	3. Chapter 3

This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter is one of the chapters that deserves that rating. Partial rape ahead. You have been warned

**The Next Day**

Usagi awoke the next morning troubled to say the least. First she overhears how her friends really feel about her as well as the truth about her future then on top of that her parents kick her out of the house. Now not only did she have no one to turn to but she also had no where to go.

It was true that at the moment she was staying with Michiru and Haruka however she didn't want to become a burden to them. She also did _not _want to stay with Mamoru. Knowing what she overheard the day before and what Mamoru really wanted to do to her she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Her only hope was one of the inners. She just hoped that the at least one of the inners were only acting like the rest of the group with all that she said and that she really didn't mean the words that came out of her mouth.

When she went downstairs the outers were waiting for her. They still had no clue of what was going on and were hoping that their princess would tell them, however they did have a second choice if need be, though they hoped asking Setsuna could be avoided.

However the princess was not interested in talking about what happened or what made her so upset. She told them that it was nothing and that she was going to look for a place to stay, first asking the inners. She also thanked them for letting her spend the night there and quickly took off before they could ask anything else.

The outers only had one choice left. Ask Setsuna.

**Elsewhere With the Outers**

Haruka and Michiru stood across from Setsuna. Hotaru on the other hand stood in the middle, not sure of what was going on. All she knew was that the princess was upset, possibly in trouble and that Haruka and Michiru wanted to help her.

"Why didn't you do what I told you to do yesterday?" Setsuna said anger slightly showing in her voice. "Because after what you told me about her parents kicking her out and seeing how upset she was I didn't feel that taking her home was the best choice." Michiru replied.

"You didn't feel it was the best choice! Do you realize that you might have thrown the future off balance by not taking her right home?" Setsuna said angered by Michiru's answer. "Just because she went home to ours for one night doesn't throw the entire future out of line. If our future is as you say it is then Mamoru and Usagi's love for each other should be enough to help them through what ever is making her so upset." Haruka answered back calmly.

"If you feel that way then why won't you just send or take her right to Mamoru's instead of having her go to the inners first?" –Setsuna

"Because she said she didn't want to be with Mamoru at the moment and practically begged us to not take her to see him." –Michiru

"Which brings up a question of our own. Why does Usagi not want to see Mamoru? What did she over hear yesterday that would make her so upset?" –Michiru

" And don't tell us it was nothing. The way our princess was acting yesterday stated that it was something very upsetting. Our princess but overeat at times but yesterday the way she was acting wasn't simply an overreaction to something. Something bigger then what you told Michiru happened, and we have to right to know what it is." –Haruka

"You shouldn't worry about that. After all you said yourself that the love between Usagi and Mamoru was great enough to come through anything. So why should this be any different?" –Setsuna

"That's not what we asked you." –Haruka

"As I told Michiru before, Usagi just found out that her future was a little different then what she thought it was going to be and overreacted to the true path of her future. It isn't as bad as she made it out to be." –Setsuna

"We can tell there's more then that. Don't try to fool us." –Michiru

"Just tell us what our true future is!" Haruka said starting to get annoyed with Setsuna's avoiding the true question.

Setsuna let out a heavy sigh before speaking again. The truth was that she didn't want to tell Haruka and Michiru anything. She knew that they would most likely do once they found out. They would take the princess to live with them. Trying to hide her and themselves from the inners Mamoru and her.

Eventually they would be caught and a fight would soon follow. Uranus, Neptune, Sailor Moon and possibly Saturn if she decided to take Haruka and Michiru's side over hers would be fighting all of the inners, Tuxedo Kamen (Mask) and her as well as again the possibility of Saturn if she decided to take her side rather then the other two, making it a total of 3 to 4 against 6 to 7. 3 against 7 if Saturn chooses to fight with the inners and 4 to 6 if Saturn decides to fight with Haruka and Michiru.

Usagi herself also wouldn't be a big thread in the battle as the other two wouldn't want her anywhere near the inners or Tuxedo Kamen.

However Setsuna was hopeful that if she told the outers the truth before Usagi could she could help Michiru and Haruka see it her way, instead of the princess's. That way the eight scouts could just take care of Usagi all at once instead of being divided.

"In the future it is our prince who rules." She began, careful of how she worded what she told them.

"What do you mean? Don't the queen and king rule together?" Haruka asked (truth be told she didn't like the idea of Mamoru being in control of her. She wasn't a fan of men of any type and only put up with Mamoru for the sake of her princess)

"Not exactly. In the future it is true that both the queen and king live together and live in the palace together, however it is our prince and future king that commands the future. Usagi on the other hand will be more like an extra hand or be used to help when Mamoru can't take care of something on his own." –Setsuna

"So what exactly does the future hold for Usagi?' –Haruka asked getting impatient with Setsuna. Though she had respect for her at the same time she wanted answers.

"Usagi will live serving Mamoru as the King and helping him when ever he needs it." –Setsuna

"Serving him?" –Michiru

"Yes, Usagi will be a loyal servant to Mamoru so to speak. He will do what ever it takes to make sure the future is safe. However at the same time he will not make the mistakes the princess made while the power was her own. He will not take an enemy as lightly as Usagi does. He will also be more alert to outside visitors then Usagi is." –Setsuna

"Out princess is NOT meant to serve under anyone! Do you not remember who the true ruler of the entire system is! It is our Moon princess and no one else! Especially not some prince from another planet! Even if it is this one!" –Haruka

"Is that why you insist that Usagi live with Mamoru? So she can get use to the idea of serving him?" –Michiru

"Yes, and all of the outers agree that it is a wonderful idea. Which is why none of them will say yes to letting her stay with them when she asks. You might not realize it but having Mamoru as our ruler is actually the best thing that could happen to us. You said yourself one that our princess is to kind. Well our prince is not." –Setsuna

"Just because I said our princess is to kind doesn't mean I don't want her as my ruler! And what about our princess's feelings towards all of this. Does she want to be a slave so someone else?" –Haruka

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter." –Setsuna

"What's that supposed to mean!" –Haruka

"Exactly as it sounds." –Setsuna

"And what of our princess's happiness?" –Michiru

"Unfortunately certain things must be given up in exchange for our future. However with out all of this there would be no future princess as well. No more Chibi-Usa" Setsuna said looking at Hotaru when Chibi-Usa's name came up.

Though no Chibi-Usa upset Hotaru the idea of her current princess upset her more. "My princess saved me!" Hotaru stated finally stepping in to talk. "There's no way I'll allow anyone to hurt her. Even if it is her own prince."

"The future can not be changed. At this very moment Usagi is going to all of her friends to find a place to live and once they all turn her down she will have no choice but to live with Mamoru and her future will slowly start from there." –Setsuna

The other three didn't wait around to hear anything else Setsuna had to say as they ran off to find their princess.

As Soon as they left Setsuna quickly called the inners and Mamoru to see if they could come up with a plan to stop the outers from finding Usagi and trying to change the future.

**At Minako's House**

This was her last hope. All of the others by this point had turned her down and Minako was the only inner she had left. As Usagi knocked on the blond girls door Minako answered in a couple of seconds. As if waiting for her to show up. She knew from both talking to the inners and Setsuna that she would be coming soon and she also knew what to do.

"Usagi-chan are you alright? Here come in, come in. Why do you look so upset?" She began

As Usagi began explaining that her parents threw her out and that she had no where to stay Minako listened to everything. Acting like it concerned her.

"Of course you can stay here Usagi-chan! I can't believe that none of the others would allow you to stay with them. The nerve, like any of us really want you staying with Mamoru. What he has planed for you none of us want you to go through." Minako said sounding like a caring friend.

"Thank you Minako chan! I'm so happy I have such a good friend like you!" Usagi said happy to at least have one friend to rely on.

"Here Usagi chan, why don't you get something to eat. Your probably starving from being out all day. The kitchen is right through the hall that way. I'll be right there to help, I just have to get something out of my room." Minako said.

"Sure. Thanks Minako-chan!" Usagi said happily trusting her friend.

As soon as Usagi left Minako she quickly ran up to her room and capped Mamoru.

"Usagi is here. She has not a clue of what's going on or and thinks I'm friends with her. Come get her." She shad quickly before Usagi called for her downstairs.

Within minutes Mamoru was there.

"Mamoru!" Usagi said shocked.

"She's all yours." Minako suddenly said from behind her. Usagi was not ready for this kind of betrayal.

"Minako-chan…" Usagi began

"Oh please, do you truly think that any of us truly want you as the ruler of the future? We're all more then happy to let you go through some pain in order to get a future we want." –Minako

"Exactly. I'd hate to tell you this, but none of your senshi wants you as their queen or even their princess." Mamoru began when suddenly he was cut short.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you." Followed by "Space sword Blaster!" Haruka quickly separated Usagi and Mamoru and stood in front of her princess ready to attack her 'prince' if need be.

"What are you two doing! Do you have any idea of what damage you could be causing to our future?" –Minako

"As long as our princess is safe it doesn't matter to us. We are doing what you should be doing as senshi." Haruka said before her and Michiru quickly disappeared. Once back at Haruka and Michiru's place they told Usagi that she could live with them. At least until she was ready to move out on her own.

**At Rei's Temple (Setsuna called them together once Haruka and Michiru saved Usagi from Mamoru)**

"Now what are we supposed to do!" Rei asked angrily. "Now that the last three outers have decided to help the princess instead of helping our future how are we supposed to make that baby become Mamoru's personal slave in the future!" she continued.

"If it hadn't been for those three I would have taken her in my car and gone back to my apartment. I had plans for her." Mamoru added in.

"Do the outers just not care about their future?" –Minako

"What about small lady! Did you let them know that without all of this happening that she wouldn't be born?' –Ami

"Yeah and what about how great our future would be with Usagi _not_ ruling and Mamoru ruling instead?" –Makoto

"Yes I told them everything. I'm afraid though that even with all of that knowledge they still feel that protecting Usagi is more important. Even Hotaru felt that way." –Setsuna

"So what are we supposed to do now? Just give up and let the brat rule our future? I won't allow it! I won't allow a brat and baby like that to make decisions in the future!" –Rei

"What if all six of us use our powers to make a certain area or room not readable to the other three outers?" –Ami

"Yeah! What if we put up a force field around one spot so that the outers could never find her? Then we take her locket away from her so that she can't transform or use her crystal. That way the others can't find her and she can't escape." –Minako

The others began agreeing on the idea. They began thinking of different places to use and how to set it up. They decide to use and abandoned building's basement. That way no matter what no one would no where she was. When they were finished setting the room up for Mamoru that way he could be more comfortable down there when he was with her. The room was pretty much empty except for a table, a fridge to keep some food in (so she didn't die of hunger) and a bed in between two poles with a pole being on each side of the bed.

Mamoru had also insisted that there were some ropes or chains left in the room as well. Just incase Usagi put up a fight. The table was for anything Mamoru might decide to bring down later. Since Usagi was going to become his won little sex slave he might as well have fun with her.

All of the inners had agreed that it would be much better if Usagi just wasn't around abusing her powers and that she get use to having Mamoru control everything about her. From her power to when he wants something done or for her to give something up. As Usagi wasn't going to be in charge of anything anyway there was no real reason for her to continue school. If anyone asked she just moved or something. If worse came to worse Mamoru could always force Usagi to use the Silver Crystal and erase everyone's memories of her.

**A Little over a Week Later at School**

As Usagi was waiting for Haruka and Michiru to pick her up outside of school she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Not a sole was around her and it was quiet. None of the inners that day had even spoken to her either. Usually at least one of them tried to get her to go with Mamoru or threw an insult in her face.

The inners who were hiding on the corner watched Usagi carefully. They had everything planned out. First they were going to knock her out with some cholorphorm that Ami had from her mom's hospital. Then they were going to sailor teleport to the building and lock her in the basement where Mamoru would go to her later that night.

Finally they would have Minako disguise herself as Usagi with the Lunar Disguise pen and the other four would make it look like they were kidnapping her in front of the three outers. The outers would chase them not realizing it was a fake and the real Usagi would be impossible for them to track.

It didn't take them long to get everything underway.

**Later on that Night with Mamoru and Setsuna**

"My prince and future king, your personal future servant and future 'Queen' is now in the room I added the barrier around. The outers on the other hand are on a wild goose chase looking for her and heading in the total opposite direction. She is for you to do with as you like." Setsuna said bowing to her future king. (When she said queen she said it with a bit of laughter in her voice. Referring to Usagi as queen more like a joke)

"Thank you Pluto. I will make sure in the future you are properly rewarded." Mamoru answered. "If you don't mid however I would like to be alone when I see her. I don't need any distractions for her or want any one else around while I am with her." Mamoru added with a little devious tone to his voice.

"As you wish my prince. I will be off then. " Setsuna said before waling off. "Just make sure you don't hurt her too bad. After all she still needs to carry a child for nine months in a couple years. She will also need to be strong enough to handle giving you her power to control when the time comes." She added, knowing full well what Mamoru had in store for the helpless princess.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her, I just want to have a good time with her. She made me wait for it for far too long." Mamoru responded with a little anger in his voice towards the end.

**Inside the Room**

When Mamoru walked inside the special chamber that Setsuna had set up along with the inners, he saw Usagi laying in the middle, still out cold. As Mamoru gazed at her his eyes filled with lust staring at her helpless body. He and Usagi had been dating for over 2 years now and yet she still refused to give out. The very thought made Mamoru furious. However now that his true future was revealed to him he knew that he could get what he wanted out of her regardless of if she wanted to give in return.

As Mamoru walked towards Usagi she made a moaning sound and rolled her head to the side. She was slowly starting to wake up. He knew he had to act quickly. He quietly made his way up to her and grabbed her off from the ground before she had total consciousness restored and threw her onto the bed nearby. He then quickly got on top of her.

During his crawling on top of her Usagi fully regained consciousness and began panicking as to where she was and with Mamoru on top of her.

"Where am I!?" She asked Mamoru chuckled lightly before answering her. "You're with me. Don't worry. You'll be fine." He said before placing his lips hard against hers. Usagi fully aware of what was going on began struggling against him immediately.

Getting sick of being kicked and fought against by the struggling girl beneath him he quickly pinned her legs underneath him. Stopping them from making any other attacks against him. However even without her feet Usagi was still putting up a good fight.

"No!! Get Off of me! Let me go!! Nooo!" She screamed and cried at the same time trying to get Mamoru off of her before the worse happened. However Mamoru had other plans. He knew that leaving some rope in here was a good idea. After all what was a good sex without a little bondage?

He quickly grabbed both of her wrists and tied them together above her head. Tying her wrists to the pole by the one edge of the bed. After making sure that her wrists were good and secure he quickly did the same to her ankles. Making sure that there was no way for her to move. Usagi was now totally helpless to what every Mamoru wanted to do to her. She began shaking in fear as Mamoru didn't waist anytime in getting right back on top of her.

"Don't worry Usagi, I won't hurt you. After all as my future queen I want to make sure that you are ok." Mamoru said while slowly licking and kissing her neck as he began unbuttoning her blouse. Usagi closed her eyes in fear praying it would all just go away as Mamoru pressed his lips hard against hers sticking his tong in her mouth. All the wile he hand slowly starting to feel her breasts through her bra.

Once he was finished with her lips he decided to continue working on her neck. Slowly heading down. His hands now at her back, undoing the snaps of her bra as Usagi continued to struggle and fight against Mamoru's touch and everything he was doing to her.

Once Mamoru had her bra undone he slowly lifted it up and place his hand on the soft flesh of her breast below. Slowly feeling it with his hands as he rubbed the breast and her nipple, before his lips slowly made their way towards to same spot. When Usagi felt Mamoru begin to lick her breast and suck at her nipple her screams and struggles increased tenfold. However even with all of that it still wasn't enough to get free.

Instead all she was doing was injuring her wrists and ankles by having the ropes rub against her skin as blood slowly began to stain the ropes from rubbing them raw. While Mamoru on the other hand angered by her increase of struggles became rougher in his playing with the fragile princess before him placing his teeth over each of her nipples and biting hard enough to draw blood. Well is free hands slowly made their way down to her skirt.

**On the Other Side of Town**

Uranus, Neptune and Saturn were desperately looking for their princess. They didn't know where she was but the knew that she was in trouble (though Hotaru isn't exactly sure how much trouble). Both Uranus and Neptune knew that if they didn't find her soon that they would be to late and that Mamoru would have gotten what he wanted out of her.

The two outers would never forgive themselves if Mamoru was able to rape her and they weren't able to make it on time. They just prayed that they could get their before Mamoru had a chance to touch her below the skirt line and fully get to feel and/or taste her.

**Back with Usagi and Mamoru.**

Usagi now had her skirt down much to Mamoru's enjoyment. However at the moment his own pants were still on. Luckily for her all he had been doing was enjoying the feel of her breasts. He hadn't touched her down there beyond just taking her skirt off and enjoying the smell she was giving off. However he seemed to enjoy torturing her top wise best. He was back to biting and licking her breasts and neck. She had several bite marks over both areas.

As Usagi continued to struggle she managed to get her feet free. Quickly taking that to her advantage she kicked him hard, right in his 'jewels'. Hurt Mamoru quickly got off of her holding his prized body position as he glared ad the girl who dared to defy him before him.

Usagi on the other hand after getting Mamoru off of her let out a sigh of relief as she tried to calm down and regain her breath from all the struggling and screaming she had done just moments before, before she tried to free her hands as well. However she wasn't fast enough.

Mamoru quickly recovered and jumped back on the bead pinning her feet down again. He then grabbed the rope and tied her legs down again making sure they were extra tight before quickly turning around and facing her. He grabbed her by the hair and whispered harshly into her ear while pulling her head back "You know, it's not nice to do that to someone who is only looking to have a good time with you." He said before licking her face and neck. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." He added.

Then Mamoru quickly began undoing his own pants and started taking them down to reveal the entire package he had underneath. Usagi could do nothing but stare in absolute fear at what he was about to do to her.

"You know, I originally wasn't going to take it this far tonight. I was happy just playing with your soft breasts. "He began not yet having entered her. He let his mouth and tong take a quick ride over each of her breasts before continuing "However you left me no choice. If you're going to try to get rid of me and injure me like that I have to teach you a lesson. Brace yourself." He finished. He then lifted his crotch up and began to come forward on top of her when a sudden light blast suddenly knocked him off of her and onto the ground where he lay unconscious.

Usagi quickly took a glance at her savior before she lost full consciousness from exhaustion and fear overwhelming her. "It can't be…" she mumbled then all went black.

Wow was that a graphic chapter. Now you know why this story is rated M. For all those who want to complain about the whole partial raping thing and I say partial as he never totally finished what he wanted to do. He never totally entered her. He sexually tortured her but he never actually touched her or had anything touch her below the belt. So yes she wasn't fully raped. Very close to being so but not quite there.

If you disagree please don't complain about it in a review. I don't care if you feel that she was fully raped. In my mind it is only a rape if you have someone's body fluids inserted into you or something placed into your personal area, and kissing doesn't count. Oral rape is where someone places their body fluids (not a kiss) in your mouth and physical rape is where it is in your lower private area and since all he did was kiss her. He didn't place his penius anywhere on or in her he technically didn't rape her as much as it was sexual torture (I watch way to many L&O SVU episodes) so no complaints about "Yes she was raped!"

Usagi is still technically a virgin.

And as to who saved her? If you want to know I suggest you leave me lots of **reviews** so you can find out. Until next time-

Winlyx-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, after waiting so long for the update I finally decided to update this story. I was having a hard time finding inspiration for this story until I started typing a couple yaoi stories for another anime series. Suddenly ideas for this story came rushing in. Also I have an important note on my livejournal page about another of my SxU stories if you want to read it. You can find a link to my LJ page under home page author name.

For the legal shit: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters, so back the fuck off of the suing button.

* * *

Their new planet was beautiful. There was no denying that. However to the lead Starlight it still felt like something was missing. She almost felt

out of place on the planet now. Not that she didn't enjoy having her planet back to the beauty it once was or having her people return, but for

some strange reason Star Fighter felt out of place. The only one really talked to after they left to earth on a more personal level was Healer.

Unlike Maker and her princess Healer was the most in tune with emotions, including others and she could tell that Fighter felt off since leaving

earth. Well on earth the only thing Healer cared about was finding her princess. However after their princess returned to them and they were

back on their own planet healer was actually a very sweet and kind girl, and Fighter seemed to get along with her the best.

Lately Fighter felt this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her ondago somehow was in trouble and needed her. However she usually just

pushed it out of her mind thinking that it was just her imagination. After all what could be wrong, Usagi was with her true love again and was

happy with him. He had also told Fighter before she left the planet that he would take care of her. So there was nothing to worry about right?

However every time Fighter tried to get rid of the nagging feeling it would just come back stronger. As if telling her she needed to return

immediately.

When Fighter talked to Healer about it Healer usually could calm her down and make her feel at ease. However after one nightmare Fighter was

ready to go off the deep end. She had dreamed that Usagi was in a great amount of pain, and that she was calling out for Seiya to help her.

Fighter never saw who her attacker was but who ever it was enjoyed what ever they were doing to put Usagi in such pain.

* * *

After the dream Fighter went right into Healers room in tears. She didn't know what to do. As she duscessed the dream with Healer the silver

haired senshi tried all she could to calm her blue haired leader down. However she was having no such luck. After trying to calm the senshi down

to the best of her abilities and having no effect on the panicking senshi Healer decided to try another approach.

"If you're truly this worried about her then maybe the best option is to see her for yourself. So that you can see that she's not in danger." Healer

mentioned while rubbing her leaders back in another attempt to calm her down. "What!?! I can't just up and leave this planet. The people need

me here!" Fighter said still in tears. "You wouldn't be gone that long. And the greatest danger in the universe is gone. There really is nothing to

sever to worry about." Healer mentioned. "But what about the princess? I can't just leave her." Argued back. "She has other senshi to watch over

her. She will be fine if you're gone for a little while. You worry to much." Healer replied. "If it would make you feel better I'll go with you. That way

once you see your 'Odango' safe and sound you can return with an at ease mind with out having to worry about these nightmares anymore." She

continued. "I don't think it's possible. Besides princess Kakkyu (I probably misspelled it but I don't feel like looking it up) has been keeping me on

stick patrol, which means she'd never let me leave anyway." Seiya argued back. Though deep inside the idea of going to see Usagi again was

more joy than imaginable she didn't think it would be possible. However Healer wasn't going to let her give up that easily. "So we sneak out

tonight. While everyone is asleep. That way no one can stop us." Healer said. This just started another argument between the two friends (AN:

I'm not going to type the entire argument. So we're just going to skip ahead a little bit. Long story short Healer won in the end and Fighter

agreed to go to earth)

* * *

When Healer and Fighter arrived on earth Fighter wasted no time in finding the systems princess. However doing so was not an easy task. She

checked Usagi's own home first, to see Usagi's room no longer looked like she lived there. She also checked some of Usagi's usually hang outs.

Making sure that no one noticed the two senshi. Healer and Fighter didn't need one of the inners or outers to find out the two had returned to

earth. However just like Usagi they couldn't be found either. The two Star Lights were about to check the inners homes next when suddenly

Fighter had this sudden chill run up her spine. After all the dreams and feelings she was having back on her own planet she decided to act upon

this one and followed her gut and heart in a quick dash to where she prayed Usagi would be, Healer right on her toes.

What she saw when she got there mad her both sick to her stomach and filled with a fired rage at the same time. (I am not typing what she saw

again. If you're that curious just go back a chapter). After blasting Mamoru and grabbing Usagi she quickly ran off with healer right behind her.

* * *

Healer was confused beyond all measure. Wasn't he supposed to be her lover? And where were the senshi that were supposed to protect her?

Especially the outers who took their job so seriously when they were here the first time. She couldn't imagine Uranus and Neptune of all the

scouts allowing something like this to happen to their princess. Uranus especially since she seemed to have a hatred towards men.

Healer and Fighter decided to go back to their old hang out from when they were on the planet the first time. (AN: For the story's sake just

pretend they had the same power as Galaxa in making a portal senshi space and used their own powers to make their own base).

Fighter was still shaking from the various emotions she was having while holding Usagi in her arms as she was still unconscious. She gently

placed Usagi on a futon as Healer placed a blanket over her. Healer didn't really know what to say to Fighter. All this time though that Fighter was

just overreacting back on their home planet. Just to have it all thrown back in her face when they saw what was really going on when they got

here. It completely left her puzzled. She still couldn't completely grasp it. She had so many questions to ask Usagi: Why, when, where were the

others during all of this? However at the moment since Usagi was still asleep all she could do was wait until the princess of the system woke up.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter. I know it's not as long as some of my other chapters however at least it's an update after so long. I'm going to _try_ to update my stories more often, however I seem to have anime mood swings. I'll love one couple one second then not give a damn about them the next. It all depends on both what is happening around me and what series I am most interested at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh God I am so sorry!!! Thanks to a very helpful reviewer (thank you so much Jovian Sun) I realized I made a huge mistake in this chapter! I haven't updated this story in so long I forgot all about what side Pluto was on! (Hey I was tired when I typed the chapter and just wanted to get it out ASAP). Please forgive me! In order to make it up to you I have decided to double (at least) the size of this chapter. That way there is more to read. I hope this makes up for the mistake…

* * *

The outers were furious with them selves once they realized that the inners were decoys to lure them away from the princess and Mamoru. After chasing the inners demanding the location of their princess for hours they realized that the inners were just leading them around in a circle. Once that hit them they knew the inners had tricked them.

They quickly left from chasing them to where they first met the inners in the first place hoping that they were not too late at whatever Mamoru had planed. When they arrived though they couldn't feel the princess's energy anywhere they could feel a presence they hadn't felt in a long time. Only one thing crossed their mind 'What they hell are they doing back on the planet?'

* * *

As Healer and Fighter sat with Usagi they were both feeling uneasy. Usagi was still asleep at the moment and neither one wanted to awaken her. "I'm going to take a look around outside as see if I can find any of the scouts to see if they have any answers for us." Healer said then quickly took off before Fighter could respond. Healer could tell that even though she wasn't saying anything that she needed some alone time at the moment.

Saturn was the first one to feel Healers presence being as spiritually aware as Healer herself was. She gently landed in front of Healer after locating exactly where she was.

"A sailor scout of this system. But I never saw you before. Let me guess you're an outer right?" Healer said eying the small girl in front of her in her usual attitude self. "Yes I am, and you probably don't remember me because the time we spent together was only for a couple spare moments and you were most likely too distressed to notice me but I am Sailor Saturn." Saturn answered calmly.

'Sailor Saturn?' Healer thought to herself. She eyed the girl carefully. She was petite, medium length dark purple almost black hair (I've seen her in certain lights with either black or very, very, very dark purple and between the two I like the purple better), a mix of violet eyes and a mostly violet senshi fuku mixed with black. She also had a long staff similar to Pluto's however instead of their being a jewel at the tip it was a crescent blade instead.

As Saturn and Healer had a silent moment between them the other outers noticed Saturn then Healer and went next to the youngest sailor senshi.

"You're not the Starlight I was expecting to see." Uranus said eying the silver haired senshi in front of her. "In all honesty I was expecting to see fighter here." She continued. "Fighter is here. She's just with Usagi at the moment. The princess you were supposed to protect!" Healer answered back. That sent a flare in Uranus's eyes.

"We were protecting her however the inners aren't exactly allowing our job to go a smoothly as we had hoped. Unfourtnatly they got the best of us and fighting amoung our own isn't exactly the easiest thing for any system." Neptune answered back. "The inners what do they have to do with this?" Healer replayed looking a mix of confused and wary. "It isn't just them that are the problem. Pluto is also a problem as well, however it isn't something you need worry about." Uranus answered looking ready to take off.

Healer just glared at the tallest of the senshi in front of her before answering. "Unfortunatly as I am the only one here who knows where she and fighter are at the moment I am involved" she answered cooly. However before Uranus or Neptune could say anything Saturn said "I feel that it is best if we trust her. She doesn't seem like she would hurt our princess." She then told Healer the recent problems of the system (she said all of this while in her trance like state so neither of the other two would be willing to argue with her)

* * *

As Fighter was left alone with Usagi a million questions were going through her mind. Was Usagi going to be ok? What the hell had happened to this system? Why was Mamoru trying to hurt Usagi when he supposedly loved her? Where were the inners while all of this was going on? Fighter couldn't think of any of the answers but she knew one thing. Now that she was back on the planet there was no way that Mamoru or anyone else for that matter was going to hurt her ever again!

Suddenly Fighter felt a familiar presence off a little bit in the distance. It was the energy of the inners! Fighter knew that out of all the scouts the inners could help her and possibly give her the answers she needed. However at the same time she didn't want to leave Usagi behind as well, and there was no way she was taking Usagi with her. Fighter might no know what was happening on the planet but if the inners had anything to do with Mamoru's attack there was no way that she was going to bring Usagi right to them.

After debating it for a couple minutes she decided that as much as she didn't want to leave Usagi that the inners might be the only ones that could help her so she made sure that Usagi was as

"She's asleep at the moment." Fighter said eying the Inners carefully. As soon as fighter arrived infront of the inners and they got over the initial shock of seeing a Starlight again they started asking about the princess. The inners lying through their teeth at sounding like they were worried about Usagi.

Fighter didn't know why but something felt wrong about the inners. She just couldn't place what it was. "Please we have to see her. We need to know that she's ok!" Mars said sounding as convincing and concerned as she was. "We need to get to her before the outers do." Ami continued with the sheared.

"Why? What to the outers have to do with this?" Fighter said eyes narrowing into slits. For some stranger reason her and the outers never did get along well. "The outers are the ones who gave Usagi up to Mamoru! They're working with him!" Venus said sounding upset. The inners had to play the part of the princess's protectors if they wanted to get pass the Starlight in front of them.

"What do you mean!?!" Fighter said sounding furious. "We'll explain on the way. We just have to get to her before they do or Usagi could be in even more trouble!" Jupiter responded. Not wanting Usagi to be hurt any further Fighter agreed to take them back to Usagi. Hoping that the outers hadn't made their appearance yet.

* * *

Though Healer hated to admit it the outers of this system had the same dedication for their princess as she had for hers. Though she knew Fighter wouldn't like the idea of seeing the outers again Healer knew that the girls in front of her were being honest and truly wanted to protect their princess.

"Follow me." She said as she leaped off and went back to where she had left Fighter and Usagi, not realizing that at the same time the inners were on their way to Usagi as well thanks to an unsuspecting Fighter.

* * *

The Inners, Pluto and Fighter and arrived first. Usagi was still asleep from when Fighter left. After hearing all that the inners and Pluto told her Fighter couldn't believe they would go that far just to hurt Usagi (they switched themselves with the three remaining Outers and vice-versa). Especially since Uranus and Neptune seemed so over protective of their princess in the first place.

"Are you sure they would go that far just to hurt their princess?" Fighter asked again "I mean they seemed so protective of her I can't see them just abandoning their roll and duty as the guardians of their princess just for some supposed future." She continued.

"It's all true. They want to make sure that Usagi gets pregnant in the future and make sure that Mamoru has complete control over her powers when the time comes." Pluto explained. "Which is why we need to take her with us. That way we can keep her safe and away from the outers. It's best if we find a place for her to hide until the time she is supposed to get pregnant passes. As the senshi of time I know where the best place to hide her is as they won't be able to find her until after it is to late" She continued.

They then tried to take Usagi from fighter however fighter wasn't just going to sand by and let the four in front of her just disappear from sight without making 100 percent sure that she was going to be OK.

"Where exactly are you taking her?" Fighter demanded. "Where ever it is I am going too. I will make sure for myself that she is OK!" she continued. "No it's best if we just disappear with her. If you come too there is a good chance that the outers will fell your presence and know where she is however we have ways of blocking it since we know them so well. Trust us it's best if we go it alone." Mars tried to convince Fighter that they had to leave. There was no telling when the outers could show up and if they did then there was a good chance that their plan might not go as smoothly as they wanted.

"Especially with Pluto on our side, after all no one knows the outers better then a follow outer." Mercury said hoping to convince the Starlight before anything happened. However time was not on the inners and Pluto's side as at the same time the girls were trying to get Fighter to let go of Usagi was when Healer showed up with the remaining three scouts.

"Princess!" Uranus said looking at Usagi's state. She then turned to Fighter. What did you do to her!" She asked rage in her voice. "We have a bigger problem then that" Saturn said before pointing her scythe at the Inners and Pluto. "What are you doing here?" she continued looking at them.

"Isn't it obvious we're here to get our princess back." Mars said glaring at Saturn. "She then turned to Fighter. "This is exactly why we need to take her away with us as soon as possible. She's safe with us!" Mars said to Fighter.

"What!?!" Uranus said looking vivid. "The only reason why she's in danger is because of you! If it wasn't for your own selfish desires for a future Pluto has shown you then there wouldn't be a reason to protect her in the first place." Neptune said hatred evident in her otherwise calm sounding voice.

"Even I'm not a big fan of the outers and trust them more then the inners at the moment." Healer answered back coolly looking at the inners in front of her. "Healer?" Fighter said now sounding more confused. As Mars tried to make another attempt at taking Usagi way from Fighter, just to have the senshi once again stop her Usagi started to wake up.

"Odango you're waking up" Fighter said looking happy that the young woman in her arms was finally coming to. "Seiya… Seiya is that really you?" She said looking at Fighter. Fighter just smiled and chuckled lightly. Even in the worse situations Usagi could brighten up a room. "Yeah it's me." She answered back. Usagi simply smiled at her answer and hugged the senshi in front of her. "I missed you." She said while still hugging the girl holding her. Though Seiya wanted nothing more then to continue to hold on to the girl and just be with her she realized that now was defiantly not the best time.

"We have a bit of a problem here though." Fighter said looking at Usagi. "What do you mean?" Usagi asked. She then noticed who was in the room with her and the memories of the last several days came crashing back down on her as quickly turned back to Fighter and started crying into her chest.

Fighter looked at Usagi. She was still holding her and could tell something was wrong after she saw the inners. "Odango… Ondango what's wrong?" She asked looking concerned at the princess in her arms."

"Isn't it obvious which ones you should be trusting now by her reaction? As it was stated before the only reason why Usagi is in trouble at the moment is thanks to the inners and Pluto. We only wish to help the princess." Saturn said calmly. Usagi was still too frazzled by what had almost happened to speak much after having her friends betray her so badly. Fighter looked at Usagi then glared at the inners.

"Then I… you tricked me!" Fighter said turning around to the inners and Pluto. "We didn't trick you. We simply told you that we needed to protect our future and that the only way we can do that is by making sure that everything that is ment to happen does happen." Pluto responded. After that it didn't take long for a fight to break out between the remaining three outers and Starlights and the Inners and Pluto (Seiya of course putting Usagi down behind her and away from the inners with Saturn standing guard in front of her using her Silent Wall for protection).

_(I'm not a fan of writing battle scenes so instead I'll just give a summary of what happened. Fighter was taking on both Mars and Pluto Usagi is a bit to dazed to do anything not to mention these girls were once her friends, Healer was against Venus and Uranus and Neptune had Jupiter and Mercury respectively with Saturn protecting the princess. As they continued to fight the room they were in was taking a lot of damage._

_Eventually it started to fall apart. At one point a great amount of damage was done to the point it created a distraction for the inners. The outers and Starlights used it to their advantage to escape. Eventually I will type some attacks and battles but lets face it right now people want more Usagi x Seiya time then to read different scout attacks.)_

* * *

(Several hours after the fight, Usagi is calm and for the most part feeling better then she was during the fight.)

After escaping from the inners they decided it was best to go to a place Uranus and Neptune used everyone in a while for some private time. Not even Pluto knew about it so they had at least a little time before the others found them again.

"Thank you for the help however this is our systems problem and we don't need outsiders to help us, especially from men like yourselves" Uranus said. She was disgusted by the fact that not only did she need help from another system to save the princess that _she_ was supposed to protect but that it was men who helped her at then end.

"How sweet of you for the thanks we were so honored that we could help such great senshi like yourselves" Healer said her voice clearly laced with sarcasm. "And exactly what men were you talking about? I don't see any here and surely you weren't talking about us." She continued.

However before Uranus or Neptune could come back with their own reply Healer released her transformation to reveal not a man's figure as she originally showed the first time she was on earth but a full petite woman figure. She was wearing a long black skirt that went practically to the floor and a navy blue shirt with a white shooting star design on the front. The shirt was one of the half sleeved shirts with the left side being a short sleeve and the right not having a sleeve at all.

"You… You're a woman!" Haruka said practically dumb struck. Even Michiru and usage were looking a little shocked at the appearance of the Starlight senshi's true form. However Hotaru on the other hand as never meeting them outside of their Senshi forms didn't quite understand why the other three were so shocked.

"Of course I'm a woman, all senshi are. I figured you would have known that by now. The only reason I appeared as a man before was because we figured it would be easier to be a male singing group to lure our princess out then female as male groups seem to gather women's attention faster than a female's group" Yaten said looking rather annoyed.

As Yaten, Haruka, and Michiru continued to talk (with the two outers getting over the initial shock of seeing Yaten was indeed a woman) Seiya had sneaked away feeling depressed about falling for the inners lies and almost getting Usagi caught again. Usagi at one point noticed Seiya's disappearance and walked off to find her.

* * *

"I feel like such a fool for believing the inners." Seiya said holding her head in her hands. "If's not your fault Seiya. You didn't know." Usagi tried to consol the senshi in front of her. After Usagi went off to find Seiya she found her out on the balcony looking utterly depressed.

"If I had just followed my instincs the first time I felt something wrong. If I had just arrived here sooner!" Seiya said tears in her eyes. "Seiya, it's alright, it's not your fault. And besides you did arrive on time. If you hadn't shown up when you did then who knows what would have happened. After all the other three outers wouldn't have been able to make it on time. You were the one to save me." Usagi said looking Seiya in the eyes.

"Ondago" Seiya started. "It's alright Seiya. You're here now and that's what matters. You were still able to help in getting me away from the inners and Pluto" Usagi said. After a couple minutes of silence between them Seiya let out a sigh. "It's just Ondago I…" She started. "Honestly Seiya it's ok. Now come on. We should probably get back in to the others before they wind up killing each other." She said then Usagi started to walk back inside.

"I promise you Usagi no matter what I will not let anyone hurt you ever again. I will make sure you stay safe!" Seiya silently vowed to Usagi as she started heading back inside.

* * *

Ok This chapter is now more then triple the size of when I updated it the first time so I hope this makes up for the mistake that I had originally made. Please let me know if you are happy with the new longer chapter! After all I don't want to think that I put all this work in to fixing this chapter for nothing. And I promise that no matter what I will not make another mistake like that again ok? So don't loose faith in me. By the way no cliff hanger this time so that's always a good thing too. So until the next chapter enjoy and leave me a review^_^


End file.
